Because of You, I am Forever
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: uuh, i don't know what to write, anyway it's SasuNaru soft yaoi, warning: Character Death, soft yaoi, fluffy, post-Shippuden. RnR nee? no flame plz


**A/N: hyooo… I'm back, I'm back! I'm back with a song fic! Uh, anyway, for 'The Promised Anemone' it seems that I couldn't find a better line to write again, but, it's just TWO MORE CHAPTERS for 'The Promised Anemone' and two more chapters for 'Heart of Ice' umm… for two of my Indonesian story, it's one more chapter for 'APA LAGI NIH?' and the other. Umm, anyway, let's write this one-shot so ****I could finish off the other remaining chapters,**** correction, so I could finish my meal and sleep. Okay, here we go again. Post-Shippuden, Sasuke came back to Konoha, well, yeah, that's it**

**-**_Flashback_**-**

'_thoughts_**'**

**Warnings: character death, soft shounen-ai, grammar mistakes, typo, a mention about uke and seme, strong language**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakurabito © SunSet Swish**

**If One Can Change The Time**

_**yorokobi ga mau haru o omou namida no hane  
chiriyuku hanabira to nari anata no moto e to**_

_(The wings of my tears, yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about_  
_ Become scattering flower petals, headed for you)_

A boy around 18 stood on the graveyard, putting a stalk of Anemone on the grave in front of him. Head bowed, seemed deeply lost in his own thoughts and world. His chicken-butt dark blue hair stand still, his bangs covered his face, he shed a drip tear of sadness. He balled his fist, face red in anger and sadness. He whispered

"Naruto…"

The sky cleared and revealed its beauty as tears overflowed his onyx eyes. He gritted his teeth and repeating the same word he had said earlier

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…!"

He screamed, quiet enough that the only one who could hear is himself. A wind breezes through his perfect body, bringing him a smell of the new bloomed Sakura flowers and fresh leaves. He looked at the name on the grave

'**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Our hero, our friends, our Sensei**

**The hero of the Konoha**

**Given the title as Hokage in honor'**

'and a precious lover…" he added to himself, his knuckle turned white

He wiped off the tears on his eyes and left the graveyard. He's heading to the north forest of Konoha, where Naruto vowed to him

He finally stopped at a large Sakura tree, uphill. His eyes filled with sorrow. He recalled the memories when Naruto vowed to him

_**kaze ga naru tabi soba ni iru yo tadoritsukeru  
kanashimi yori samishisa yori  
mamoru beki wa ima o ikiru anata**_

_(Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side  
Protecting you as you live here and now  
Is more important than an inconsolable sadness or loneliness)_

"_Hey, Sasuke, come here!" Naruto said in a cheery voice_

"_What, Dobe? Don't tell me, it's one of your pranks" Sasuke sighed_

"_No, it's not! I want to tell you something" Naruto said_

"_Okay, then, what?" Sasuke sat beside him_

"_Would you promise me, you will never leave me?" Naruto asked_

"_Who wouldn't? You're my beloved, after all" Sasuke chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead_

_Naruto giggled, "You always are the seme, and I am your uke, couldn't I be a seme for a minute now?" Naruto scowled_

_Sasuke laughed deeply, "Of course not, my love, you are too beautiful and fragile to be my seme" he kissed his lover's forehead once again_

"_Anyway, Sasuke, I promised I would never leave you. Forever and ever…!" Naruto smiled warmly_

_Sasuke laughed again_

"_Then, you must promise you would never cry if I get far away with you. Leaving you" Naruto said in a sad tone_

"_Like you would leave me" Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover's lips in a heated kiss_

"_Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said after breaking the kiss_

**_umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou  
kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien o chikaou  
aishi ai sarete kono inochi wa mebuite saite  
iroasenai manazashi o mune ni mai chiru negai_**

**_anata ni anata ni anata ni tada aitai_**

_(If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree  
I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever  
A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming  
That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart_

_For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again)_

Sasuke felt tears welling in his eyes, he promised, he wouldn't cry. But, he said that don't cry if he leave him alone right? He didn't mention the word 'Death'. Or did he…? Did he know that he would die soon?

Sasuke dropped to his knee, sobbed hard, crying in front of the tree

'_Naruto…_

_You say, I shall never shed a single tear if you leave me_

_You never said anything about death, right?_

_So, I can cry for you and over your heart_

_But, I can't believe_

_You broke your own vow_

_And it's to me_

_How dare you, Naruto_

_Don't leave me, bastard_

_I want to believe that you're still alive_

_Somewhere in this broad world_

_But, I can't_

_If time could be repeated once again_

_I will change you, your fate, and our life_

_If I can go back to when we promised to each other_

_Don't leave me…_'

He couldn't help it, he screamed for his beloved one. Screaming, crying for an accompany from his lover

"NARUTO…!"

If one can change the time…

-fin

**Kisa-chan: okay, so this is it. Yeah, about the sentence 'you, your fate, and our life' it's really 'our life' not a mistyped 'your life'. About the 'seme' and 'uke', I'm not referring it on sexual way. It's just explained Naruto acted as the girl and Sasuke as the boy. Well, then, enjoy. I recommend you read this while hearing the song [Sakurabito by SunSet Swish (OST. Bleach)] um, sorry, it's the TV version I put on this fic... gomen...  
**

**I dedicate this for my beloved Nee-sama, Shirahime Bradley, and my precious friends, Kazusa Schiffer, Athrun Elric, and Ryu-chan**

**Well, then, see you all, have a nice holiday!**

**Regards,**

**Kisa-chan**


End file.
